Return to Wonderland
by Yet-Another-Weasley
Summary: Alice finds herself in Wonderland again, but doesnt remember having ever been there. She and Hatter were seemingly kidnapped from their date, but where is he? What has happened to Wonderland? Can she figure it all out?


When she woke up her head was aching, there was a slight blue-ish yellow-ish bruise beginning to form just below her hairline. She touched it gentle and winced. Slowly, she got up and got her bearings; she still felt a bit dizzy from the fall.

In front of her was a small table, very small actually. She crouched down to get a better look at what was on it: tiny bottles of various colored liquids. An uneasy feeling crept into her as she remembered the last time she had seen something similar. As she looked closer she noticed the bottles each had a small tag attached.

She picked up one of them and read it, "Drink me, but only one drop, if you drink more than that, you're unlikely to stop."

Alice placed the bottle back down, hoping that the next tag would give her a better idea of what this all meant.

"Drink from me only as a last resort, if you're still alive in the end, don't be a poor sport, I'll be the one that can mend."

She put that one at the end of the group, following its instructions. The next one was a bright green color. Its tag simply said, "Toxic." That one was placed on its own farther away.

As she read each bottle's label she placed them in the order she thought they went in, hoping that her logic made some sort of sense. Then came the time to follow the instructions. She almost put the first bottle up to her lips when she wondered what she was drinking these for. After all, she had just woken up from being out cold from a fall. The bruise on her head was starting to swell, and she felt it pulsating. The pounding was starting to give her a headache.

She placed the bottle back down and took another look at her surroundings. It was some sort of room, but when she looked up she saw what appeared to be a tunnel. It went up and up, seemingly for infinity.

On the walls there were strange pictures, but they looked old, perhaps even hundreds of years old. They were old family photos of some very wealthy family. One of the boys in the larger family portrait looked familiar, but she couldn't think of who he might be. She knew that it was someone she knew, or someone related to someone she knew.

That bothered her, she was normally this forgetful. Alice stopped looking at the photographs and just tried to think, she tried to remember what the last thing she was doing was, who the last person she was talking to was. It was useless, her mind was blank.

She tried to think of the last time she saw her family, her mother. It had been a few days since her last visit home. They had pasta for dinner and watched a movie. Alice showed her the engagement ring that David gave her when he proposed. Her mother was grinning from ear to ear as Alice told her the story.

David! When was the last time she had seen him? She reached into her pocket and pulled out a receipt, it wasn't hers it was David's. She was still wearing his coat, and underneath she had on the dress she'd picked out for their date. They made it to the restaurant, and she remembered leaving. After that was when things started getting fuzzy.

Suddenly she had enough with trying to figure out how she'd gotten here. What she wanted to do now was figure out how to get out and get home. She spun around, surveying the walls. There was no door!

How could she be in a room with no door? Then she recalled the small table with the tiny bottles. She crouched back down and looked again. There was a small window and a small door, much too small for her to fit through; she'd have to be the size of a doll to fit through _that_ door!

Alice picked up the bottle she decided was first and read it's tag again, "If you don't fit, then put me to your lips, drink it, just a couple sips."

"I hope this works," she thought, then took the bottle, removed the cork, and let a few drops of the cool liquid to fall into her mouth.

She felt strange, a chill rang through her body and she pulled the jacket more snug around herself. It was already big on her, but now she was positively swimming in it. She was swimming in all of her clothes, actually. She was shrinking.

By the time she stopped she figured she was probably just about the right size to fit through the small door she had found before. She rushed over to it and tried the handle: locked, of course.

There was also a small window beside it, which was also locked, but she could see out of it. It was a strange sight, but again, it felt familiar. There was a vast city that seemed to float in the air, though she could see that that wasn't the case. The newer shinier buildings were perched on top of older buildings that seemed to be in ruins. People were running about above, but there seemed barely any movement near those below. She tried to knock on the glass, tried to wave, but it was no use. The people in the city were so far away and were so consumed by their tasks that she was of no notice at all.

The window didn't look nearly as strong as it actually was. After trying everything she could think of, it still would not budge. Nor did the glass break when she threw the empty bottle at it that she had drunk from before. She pressed up against the glass, peering out at the city.

Something in the pit of her stomach felt… wrong, but she didn't know quite what.


End file.
